Discord's Just Desserts
by Anthony W
Summary: Discord finally gets what is coming to him.


One fine morning, after waking up bright and early in the Golden Oak Library, Twilight and Spike went out for a stroll around Ponyville.

"Oh, Spike. Isn't it just wonderful today?", Twilight asked Spike.

"You bet, Twilight. Like no other day," Spike replied.

Suddenly, Discord appeared out of nowhere.

"Why, good morning to you, Twilight and Spike!", Discord greeted.

"Oh. Uh, hi, Discord," Twilight slowly replied.

"How's it goin'?", said Spike.

"Oh, splendid! Just splendid! I thought I would go for a little walk myself!", said Discord.

Immediately, Discord snips his fingers and causes flowers to sprout out of the ground and start dancing with legs. Twilight and Spike are shocked.

"Hey! Cut that out!", Twilight yelled at Discord.

"But this is phenomenal!", Discord said.

Twilight just glared at him, making him relent.

"Oh, very well," said Discord and he snapped his fingers and poofed the flowers back to normal.

"Thanks," said Spike.

"You are welcome," replied Discord. However, he snapped his fingers and caused the trees to droop and and causes the leaves to turn into apples.

"Hey! I said cut it out! We're just trying to go for a little walk here!", Twilight scolded.

"Come on, Twilight! Live a little!", said Discord.

"I said...!", Twilight glared.

Rolling his eyes, Discord replies, "All right." and turns the trees back to normal.

"Discord, I swear, one more trick and you are gonna regret it!", Twilight threatened, raising her hoof.

Laughing, Discord said, "Oh, all right. Geez, you are so serious."

"Thanks," said Spike.

Discord nodded and joined Twilight and Spike on their walk. While Twilight shook her head, Spike just went along with it. Suddenly, Twilight felt something was not right with the ground. She looked down and was shocked to see that the ground is now ice. She and Spike went sliding.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", they shouted in unison.

This made Discord burst out laughing. "Oh, you should see the looks on your faces! You are hysterical!"

Discord fell onto the floor, laughing his head off and rolling around while holding his stomach.

Getting up from the ground, Twilight glared angrily at Discord as he was laughing. He then stands up and notices the angry look on Twilight's face.

"Why the angry eyes?", he asked.

Twilight did not answer; she just kept staring at Discord.

"What is the matter, Twilight? Cat got your tongue?"

Twilight still did not answer.

"Knock knock! Anypony home?", Discord said as he knocked on Twilight's skull. By now, Twilight is having seething anger, huffing and puffing. Deep in the recesses of her brain, a tiny red-hot little flame began to grow.

"I see you staring at me, but no words are coming out," he said.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Finally, Twilight screamed and tackled Discord to the ground. She then proceeded to beat up Discord in a blind fury. A fuse blew and she had gone out of her skull.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!", Discord cried as he tried to shield his face from Twilight's hooves. Spike was shocked and he just stood there for a second before finally running to get their friends.

Twilight kept hitting Discord and while fighting him, starts to shout out words.

"You dork, no-good, stinkin' nothing!", she shouts.

Twilight was filled with so much adrenaline and rage that she ended up knocking both of Discord's horns.

"My horns!", Discord cried.

Twilight kept shouting and hitting and she even knocked out Discord's exposed fang, causing it to fall beside him, with blood stained on it.

After constant yelling and punching, Spike returned with their friends. Immediately, Fluttershy flew over to Twilight.

"Twilight! Twilight, Twilight! Twilight! Please!", Fluttershy exclaimed as she pulled Twilight off and Discord was crying in pain.

"Twiliiight! Twilight! Twilight!", Fluttershy said. "What are you doing?!"

Then she noticed Twilight shedding tears of frustration.

"Come on, Twilight. We're going home. Come on," said Spike as he took Twilight by the hoof and they walked back home. Twilight's friend just stood there in shock as Fluttershy came by Discord's side.

"Discord? Are you okay?", Flutterhy asked worriedly.

Discord coughed out, "Your... friend... has... issues." as he passed back out, breathing heavily.

"She needs help," Rainbow Dash blurted out.


End file.
